Project Sakura
by eternalsnow2wish
Summary: Mikan Sakura has skills for cooking and hairstlying, and prefers not to use her talents. But since she's forced to, she works undercover as "T.X.L" But what if someone figures out her secret?
1. how it was

**Project Sakura**

It was Monday the birds were chirping and a brunette finally awoke from sleep….

"Yawn, hmm? What's today again?" She said and looks at her alarm clock to see 'Monday, June 2, 2008. 8:50 am' "Nice, I'm late…" and she lazily got out of bed and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and searched through her closet. Wearing a red T-shirt and apple bottom jeans, she went to her mirror, there was a bunch of makeup and cosmetics there but she simply picked up a golden brush and brushed out SOME of the curls she obtained while sleeping. She applied blush to her cheeks for one reason: its fun.

She took the bag and slung it over one shoulder and made her way. She walked 2 small steps and teleported to the college; then she took a nap in a tree and woke up during her lunch time.

"Mikan, you're late!" cried a pink haired girl in horror

"I know, since when was I ever early?" She replied lazily, her brunette hair swayed as she walked to her friend's table, "In fact; I'd consider this early, so it's a new record…"

Mikan Sakura, she was 19 years old in her first year of college. Her parents are rich; her father is a hairstylist in America. Her mother is a famous pastry chef in France and she is just a normal 19 year old living in a mansion. Mikan basically depended on her Alice for everything, she had one friend, ever, Anna, yes that girl in the pink hair. For such a rich girl, you'd expect her to be in a fancy college for rich kids, but as she explains it: she tried and it was too much work all together. You have snobs go on and on with their family, riches, and vacations, and they expect you to pay close attention and actually care of what they say. Plus if you get a low grade, they force you to do extra credit that will help "bring your grade up" but those are just lies teacher made to amuse themselves- as Mikan explains.

Anna is also rich, why is she in this dump of a college? Her parents thought being with high quality things could have spoiled her…not that Anna minded it.

Anna sighed at what Mikan said, it was true though, Mikan normally came onto the college grounds once college would be over, but; Anna is in the cooking class and spends extra time in there; so Mikan sleeps in a tree until Anna is done.

Mikan was already eating her homemade sushi, with rice balls, a cake of rice, sushi cake, strawberry short cake, and curry. "A big lunch again?" Anna asked. "Well yea, it's easy to make, and I'm hungry." Mikan replied blankly. She took the white, beautifully crafted knife and cut a piece of rice cake and placed it on a small platter that was white and gold; placing a small golden fork on it, she gave it to Anna.

Mikan smiled and continued to gobble down her meal, saving a few snacks for later. Anna on the other hand had stared at the plate in amusement and eyed it carefully, it looked like the same cake that her grandma used to make when she was three, the feeling, the aroma, everything. Slowly she picked up the small fork and scooped a piece, and as it entered her mouth, she was sent to another place. It was on a hill, there, flowers bloomed and her grandma's words rang "Anna, if you were to spot a remarkable gift, don't not fail to make sure that gift is shown to the world, ok?" Her eyes widen then as her grandma disappeared. "Anna? Anyone there?" a hand waved in front of her eyes; she looked up to see Mikan.

"You've been staring into space wide-eyed. Is my cooking that bad?" Mikan asked

"No; it tasted like the one grandma made, I was shocked." Anna smiled, "Mikan, you're good at cooking, why you don't want to become a chef?" Anna asked

"Simple, becoming a chef means work, and work means, getting up early."

"S-Sakura-san, would you like to go out with me." Mikan looked beside her to see a man around her age with cool looks, for he was the 3rd most popular- not to mention hot- boy in school.

"No." Mikan said flatly

"Why… not I'm perfect for you and you still don't want to go out with me?"

"Because, I don't know you, plus…being in a relationship means working hard. Ask the slut across the street, I'm sure she'll date you." He walked away and she shrugged

"Mikan, that's the 15th guy you've turned down this week, it's amazing how many people you attract when you look like you just got out of bed!"

"Really, it takes a long time to make it look like you just woke up, so…no I don't look like I just got out of bed, and there would be more curls in my hair if I just woke up."

"Either way, just look around, girls curled their hair with hopes to look better." Anna said with pity. She looked at Mikan who shrugged it off and was headed outside. "Mikan!" she chased after Mikan and crashed behind her when she stopped abruptly. "Hey freak, do a trick." Said a girl with blond hair that reached the floor, it was tied in two pigtails. "Okay…any thing in particular?" she asked without emotion. "Well you talking is already weird enough, now do something!" Mikan's eyes flashed red and the lights cut off. When the lights were back on, Mikan and Anna was nowhere to be found and that blond girl found a mirror on the floor with a note saying "You looked ugly with that style, so I had to fix it before you embarrass yourself further, even though; it would take more than a new hairdo to prevent your own embarrassment. - **T.X.L**" So the blond haired girl picked up the mirror to find her hair black, and it was shorter, only up to her breasts, it was a straight cut all the way through. She screamed, in shock, not horror; T.X.L was famous on the school grounds for making girls cuter. T.X.L was rumored to be a hot guy who was a pro at hairstyling.

Anna and Mikan were walking past the sakura trees, "What just happened back there?" Anna asked. Mikan yawned before saying "I froze time and did her hair, I also cut out the lights and used night vision, I had to teleport us out of there and put back the lights after, not to mention make the note and get a mirror. The only thing that didn't need an Alice, was actually fixing her hair." Anna smiled, "You have a real gift Mikan, but, I don't know; my parents are trying to get me back into richer colleges so they can test me…I can't go without you so tell me you'll come?! Please Mikan!" She begged and Mikan smiled "Sure, I don't mind, I guess I'll learn how to fend off those rich bastards; but on one condition…"

"A condition; like what?"

"Well…."


	2. control

**Project Sakura**

"Well, that sociable side of you, all popular and talkative has to go." Mikan stated.

That's another thing about Anna. She was the 'it' girl in simple clothes, sweet, kind, and not too bossy. If Mikan wasn't there; she'd be the 1st girl that guys would ask as their date. On the other hand, Mikan is always quiet and very mysterious for everyone. She got some stares from the guys on how her clothes fit perfectly on her slim body. Though she has her messy hair still, for their eyes it fit perfectly to their taste. You could say that every guy were head over heels to her.

If ever the two of them will be compared to each other all I can say is, they are perfect for a shy type and for a hot type.

"Why Mikan, can't I be myself?" Anna asked and Mikan sighed,

"You can, just not as flashy. Look, you're the simple 'it' girl here and over there, Either you'll be a pile of trash or something that can compare of you as a slut your parents would send you right back from who you really are before you even get to say 'Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you!' get it?" Mikan stopped walking and spread her arms out to feel the breeze.

"Well ok, but what about T.X.L? They're bound to find it strange to know he appears after two new girls show up right?"

"Wrong." Mikan said as she sat on the grass and she signed Anna to sit beside her. Anna obliged her while she put her knees to her chest and looked at Mikan, dying for an answer. Unfortunately Mikan took the time to find her iPod, blast music in her ears for about 12 minutes until saying, "You're right, but you're wrong. They may not suspect you as much as me."

Mikan got up from her spot, took Anna's hand and teleported. Within a second they were in Mikan's room. Anna went to the mini fridge while Mikan got on the computer.

"Anna, I need to search something…" Mikan said spinning on her chair.

"Anime Central? Go find it in Google" Anna said while she whipped the eggs. Mikan searched it out of boredom and said

"Eighty-five thousandth hits. You know, I expect more than this but whatever." Mikan sighed and plopped on her soft bed. She closed her eyes and within a minute she was already asleep.

Anna looked at her and smiled, oh how she loves the side of the uncaring Mikan. But when it comes to important matters where you'll have to lie to get yourself out of it, she'll care about it more than anything. She soon frowned at Mikan's expression; she was obviously having _that dream_ again.

Dream:

_It was raining and a brunette haired girl was sitting on the swing while humming a sweet yet melancholy tune. She looks like a girl around ten years old and to some strange reason she looks very happy._

"_Why are you so happy?" Asked a boy_

_'__He's so cute…' the girl thought to herself as she gazed at the sandy haired boy who had brown chocolate eyes. She stopped daydreaming just in time and replied, "It's a beautiful day, and I just got a gift from my parents." And smiled at him_

"_I don't see why people won't come outside. A gift? I always get gifts from my parents so it's nothing special."_

"_No, a gift is one way to show your love; no matter what it is, you should be pleased someone thought about you." She felt a small blush creep on her checks as the boy stared at her._

_"__What?" the girl asked_

"_Nothing. What's your name?" He asked_

"_Mikan. What's yours?"_

_"__My name's Koko. Nice to meet you, Mikan." Koko smiled. Mikan nodded and started humming again._

_"__What song are you humming?" Koko asked quietly_

"_Eternal Snow, it's the gift that my parents gave to me. A song that only the three of us know. I could teach it to you if you like." Mikan said as she took a deep breath before looking at Koko again. "Demo, I'll only teach you the melody, my voice sound much better to sing it to you when I'm older, plus; there are no lyrics yet."_

"_OK." And within a few minutes both of them were humming the melody._

_"__Oh, you should sit now." Mikan said as she got up from the swing. Koko sat down then pulled her onto his lap- Mikan blushed instantly._

_"__Sorry; but you had to sit down too, did I pull you too hard?" he asked._

"_No, it's fine." She looked at his red face and her eyes widen slightly._

_"__Koko your face is red." She put a hand on his forehead but lost balance and they both tumbled onto the floor. Mikan and Koko shut their eyes tight. When they opened their eyes they both blushed; Mikan was over Koko; her hair that was once in a loose ponytail was now out on the floor and on his face._

_Koko started laughing, "Mikan you look so funny." Sure their faces were inches apart but he still laughed at Mikan's shocked face and soon she, too was laughing._

_Later that day, Mikan came home with Koko; she was going to live with him since her parents said it was ok and they both were very close (but how close really?)._

_The two were inseparable. Koko bought Mikan a gold necklace that had a letter 'K' pendant with diamonds in it while Mikan bought Koko a golden chain necklace that had the letter 'M' as the pendant._

_One day, Koko and his family had to move to America. Mikan wanted to come, but her parents were in France and no matter how many times she called, they wouldn't answer. She ended up watching Koko leave Japan with tears and promised herself: "There is no way I'll be able to get over this, there's no way I can smile without being hurt. I don't want Koko to come back and see I can't properly use my Alice. So from now on, I'll work hard on training my Alice!"_

_Mikan trained for months until she mastered her own Alice, years past, Koko was nowhere to be found. Mikan gave up all of her hopes to find him again._

_End_

Mikan woke up and sniffed the air, "Strawberry shortcake and tea…?" She looked around her room. Everything where it was, and then she looked at Anna who was on the couch. "Anna, where is it? The Strawberry shortcake?" she asked.

"In the microwave. Come on, get dressed. The jet should be here soon and I want to leave as fast as I can!" Anna exclaimed. Mikan sighed and put on her white spaghetti strapped shirt with a short jean skirt that reached her mid thigh, she also wore blush as always and put on the beloved K necklace. Grabbing the cake she teleported into the jet.

"Shouldn't I just teleport us there?" Mikan asked

"But then it would be no fun…" Anna pouted and Mikan sighed, "Fine."

It took 2 hours to get to Gakuen Alice and when they got there, they found the strangest thing happened, "Oh you two are here. I'll take your bags to your rooms, forget about the tour, you will get one tomorrow and get in that bus to Central town, ok?" said a blonde man cheerfully as he pushed Mikan and Anna to the bus station.

"Someone forgot to take their crazy pill this morning." Mikan grumbled and looked at the red sky, "I have no freaking idea why are we going to town so late, and it's almost evening." She returned to her uncaring state and stared blankly at the moon which was currently rising. The bus came after 3 minutes and the two sat next to each other in the front; odd how the bus looked, but at the same time, normal. People were staring at them- Anna kept her eyes out the window while Mikan fell asleep with a cap over her eyes.

"Mikan- we're here." Mikan fluttered eyes and yawned

"How long was I out?" Mikan asked

"About 50 minutes." Anna answered

"New record…yawn"

Mikan and Anna walked in the town, doing nothing really. The good shops were already closed, so Anna went to a bakery and Mikan slept under a Sakura tree.

Meanwhile a group of men were being chased by a swarm of fan girls and climbed into the same Sakura tree Mikan was in but they didn't notice her at all.

"Lost them…"whispered the raven haired one yet this was loud enough for Mikan to wake up

"I wonder if I'll see him again…" She muttered under her breath and started humming the tune from _that time_.

"That tune..." said a sandy haired boy as he climbed up the tree to find Mikan and seeing her, his eyes widen.

"Maybe, now I can make lyrics." Mikan said out loud, everyone was quiet; she took a deep breath and yawned a little, "Nah, I really don't feel like it."

"It is Mikan-chan!" He said, leaving Mikan speechless so he continued,

"It took such a long time for me to see you, you know."

"Long time? You were waiting for me?" She asked

"Yes, duh you said it. You said 'Don't worry Koko; I'll look for you ok? Wait for me!' Or something similar to that." He smiled. Mikan saw his expression and smirked

"I said no such thing; I said; 'I'll miss you Koko!' got it?"

"Mikan, nice to see you again!" said a boy with blond hair- interrupting Mikan's and Koko's '_fight'_

"Ruka, it's been a long time!" she said and somehow ended up falling off the tree and as she flew down, nobody said anything. They gasped as she looked at them without emotion and the raven haired boy reached for her, but failed to catch her. Mikan's eye's flashed red as she floated down to the bottom safely.

"Nee, I got to find Anna. See ya later guys!" Mikan said and she disappeared.

"So that was your girlfriend, she was pretty strange." Said the raven haired boy as he studied the branch Mikan was on

"She's just my childhood friend-." Koko replied

"Nothing more, nothing less, yeah, yeah I've heard a thousand times." Natsume continued as he rolled his eyes

"Then stop calling her that, Natsume." Koko insisted

"Ruka how do _YOU_ know her?" Natsume ignored Koko

"She's my cousin." Ruka stated

"SO if I were to marry her, we'd be related." Natsume smirked

"Huh what did you say?!" the two were shocked, did the bad boy- Natsume Hyuuga- just say he'd marry her?!

"Hn." Was his only reply

--

"Anna really knows how to leave no clues to her tracings. Damn. Well, time to make the most of it. I walked towards the sakura tree again but then I felt light-headed and dizzy. "I-It's happening again…" I muttered and everything went black.

--

I woke up and wished I didn't as a bright light killed the remains of my sight. I shut my eyes and say

"I'm officially blind."

And then I heard a chuckle and I felt something warm next to me. I tried to open my eyes

"Oh god that stings, where the hell am I and why?" I say; there's got to be someone around here, my eye closed again- this will take some time to get over.

"You're at the hospital and you fainted again." This voice was in a worried and hushed tone- it's got to be Anna. I heard footsteps of what sounds to be boots… must have been the doctor and it was no doubt a good sign- I can tell these things, I've been doing it for all my life now.

"Is she awake?" what kind of freaking question is that? Did he not hear me just scream

"Oh god that stings"?

"No I'm dead, put me in my grave and never speak again. Just turn off the lights." I commanded

I could feel his face covered with a giant question mark as he asked "Why?" I mentally slapped myself thinking how if I'll ever get a child- I'll ensure that they don't become a lousy doctor like this one. No even better, to not become a doctor at all.

"SO I can see, you're blinding lights will go off permanently if you don't" I warned and the heat of the lights were off. Opening my eyes I see Anna on a chair to my right. Koko on my right and Natsume on my hand…? Really I just fainted and he sleeps on my hand? Whatever.

"Natsume..." I said then his hand chilled and became frozen yeah yeah it's my fault it's like that but...who cares? He jumped up and glared at me- while I _smirk_ at his reaction.

"You look mad, are you not happy I'm back to ruin your life?" my voice was blank and emotionless as I stare into the eyes of my enemy.

"Don't listen to her Natsume; Mikan's just having mood-swings." I glared at Anna- was she serious? I couldn't care less for Natsume; but my friend just voiced false opinions of _my_ thoughts. I shut my eyes with only one thing to say

"This is going to be a...Interestingly long weekend" I open my eyes to see everyone stare at me and I just stare at them with my famous blank stare.

"About your condition; Sakura you fainted from Alice overuse- I suggest you take these pills and-" I stopped him dead on with a glare.

"No way in hell!" I shouted and pushed him against the wall with my Alice. I teleported to the Sakura tree and it was raining. For the first time in a while; I cried I thought I was stronger than this; but I couldn't contain it again. There were too many stresses, too many problems, too many _things_in my life I couldn't control; but... oh well.


End file.
